FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2018 * Trolls * The Revenant * Daddy's Home * X-Men: Apocalypse * Independence Day: Resurgence * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * The Angry Birds Movie * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jason Bourne * The Purge: Election Year * Sausage Party * Star Trek Beyond * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Ride Along 2 * The Huntsman: Winter's War * The Other Side of the Door * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Rules Don't Apply * Ghostbusters * Hail, Caesar! * Warcraft * The Magnificent Seven * The Shallows * Keeping Up With the Joneses * Why Him? * Morgan * The Girl on the Train * Nerve * Almost Christmas * Hidden Figures * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Risen * Eddie the Eagle * Miracles From Heaven * Ouija: Origin of Evil * The Boss * Bridget Jones's Baby * Boo!: A Madea Halloween 2019 * Alien: Covenant * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * Logan * The Boss Baby * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baby Driver * The Emoji Movie * The Dark Tower * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Mother! * Split * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Same Kind of Different As Me * The Fate of the Furious * Ghost in the Shell * Daddy's Home 2 * Rings * Life * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Transformers: The Last Knight * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Snatched * Suburbicon * Downsizing * A Cure for Wellness * The Star * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Get Out * Boo! 2: A Madea Halloween * Girls Trip * Baywatch * Flatliners * Only the Brave * T2 Trainspotting * The Great Wall * Happy Death Day * Underworld: Blood Wars * American Made * The Snowman * Rough Night * The Mountain Between Us * Thank You for Your Service * The Post * The Greatest Showman 2020 *The Predator *Venom *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The Grinch *Pacific Rim Uprising *Insidious: The Last Key *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Love, Simon *Peter Rabbit *Sicario: Day of the Soldado *Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Deadpool 2 *Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween *Night School *Alita: Battle Angel *Den of Thieves *Superfly *Annihilation *The First Purge *Skyscraper *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *The House with a Clock on Its Walls * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again * Breaking In *Blockers *Alpha *Scarface *The Equalizer 2 *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *The Darkest Minds *Slender Man *First Man *Mortal Engines *Bumblebee *Halloween *Red Sparrow *Widows *The List *Truth or Dare *Bohemian Rhapsody *Sherlock Gnomes *Action Point *A Quiet Place 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Way Home * Miss Bala * Little * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * The Kid Who Would Be King * Ad Astra * Glass * Call of the Wild * Wish Dragon * Breakthrough * Jumanji 3 * The Rhythm Section * The Crow * Untitled Danny Boyle Comedy film * Untitled Will Packer film * Wicked * The Grudge * Masters of the Universe * Untitled Spider-Man: Homecoming Sequel * Cowboy Ninja Viking * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Everest * Greyhound * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * The New Mutants * Untitled Blumhouse film * Detective Pikachu * Untitled Jordan Peele film * Charlie's Angels * Untitled Universal event film * Untitled Men In Black Spinoff * Top Gun: Maverick * Terminator 6 * Death on the Nile 2022 * Minions 2 * Avatar 2 * Gambit * Instant Family * Red Notice * The Croods 2 * Vivo * Untitled Marvel/Fox film * Untitled Bob's Burgers film * Ninth Fast and Furious film * Nimona * Sing 2 * Trolls 2 * Margie Claus * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Blumhouse film * Barbie * Untitled Phil Lord and Christopher Miller animated film * Untitled G.I. Joe film * Untitled SPA film #1 * Untitled SPA film #2 * What Men Want * Untitled Will Packer film * Gemini Man 2023 * The Boss Baby 2 * Avatar 3 * Spooky Jack * Foster * Fast and Furious 10 * Untitled Illumination film * Dungeons and Dragons * Jurassic World 3 * Untitled SPA film #3 * Luck 2024 * Avatar 4 * Untitled Illumination film * Untitled Illumination film * The Overlord Movie 2025 TBA * Mega Man * Untitled Voltron Film * Popeye * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids Film * Anubis * Zita the Spacegirl * Untitled Mario Movie * The Dam Keeper * Untitled Horror film * Mutts * The Girl Who Drank The Moon * Hard Powder * The Mercy * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * Superbago * Untitled Shannon Tindle film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Medusa * How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack * Untitled Michael Rianda film * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat * Avatar 5 * Cats * Flanimals * Lockwood & Co.: The Screaming Staircase * Johnny Express * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations * Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves * Madagascar 4 * Shrek 5 * Shadows * The Adventures of Beekle: The Unimaginary Friend * Hot Stuff * The Wizards of Once * Untitled Family Guy film * Uncharted * The Dam Keeper * Puff, The Magic Dragon * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia * Watch Dogs * X-Force * Jumanji 3 * Pacific Rim 3 * Fancy Nancy * Fear Street * The Bad Guys * The Informationist Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM